Miss me, Miss me, Do you want to kiss me?
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Shigeki and Tatsuya fluff. Not good with summaries o.o


**Author's Note:** _It's a short fic, containing a short ShigekixTatsuya fluff. Very light-hearted. I was watching some show and this is what I got out of it._

**Miss me, Miss me, Do you want to kiss me?**

**x.x.x.x**

_I bet it worked. He'll come._

Shigeki relaxed his mind, leaning his head back against a tree, his legs stretched out on the grass. He held a book closely, scribbling words down with a pencil.

He noticed footsteps, following the shadow towards him. The person standing tall to his left side, he let out a giggle under his breath. He had tricked his friend into meeting him with a silly idea. _Yup, he came alright. Silly Tatsubon._

"Shige, I came." Tatsuya spoke in a calm tone. Those words sounded more like he wanted to leave rather than be wasting time. Tatsuya stood tall, awaiting Shigeki's response. Shigeki gave no reply, continuing to write something with his pencil. Tatsuya felt Shigeki had just ignored him, so his expression changed to fit his actual feeling.

"What is it that you want that you made me up and leave what I was doing to come here?" Tatsuya scowled. He walked out of the tree's shade, into the sunlight. He threw an angry look at Shigeki, still sitting on the grass.

"It's something real important." Shigeki finally replied. He flipped the pencil, using the eraser to remove something. He dusted the eraser shavings at Tatsuya. Shigeki did that on purpose, looking at Tatsuya's face turn from sour to bitter. Tatsuya shot a glare at Shigeki, waiting for Shigeki to say something worth his time.

About three seconds later, Tatsuya started tapping his fingers on his arms like a child.

"Tatsubon, you're so intense. You need to relax." Shigeki added. He lifted his chin up, meeting Tatsuya disgruntled face.

"I wouldn't be so intense if you would just leave me alone when I'm practicing." Tatsuya pointed out.

"Come on, you can't play soccer all day and all night. It's a nice day out, have a little fun." Shigeki answered him.

"I enjoy playing soccer." Tatsuya stated coldy.

"Of course you do. But sometimes you need to do something else fun." Shigeki suggested, changing his tone to a much mature one.

"Is that why you're doing homework?" Tatsuya sarcastically said, arching a brow at Shigeki.

Shigeki laughed. Shigeki was well aware that Tatsuya enjoyed a good game of soccer, however Tatsuya had forgotten about the simple pleasures and happiness outside the playing field. Tatsuya's form of soccer had become quite selfish, self serving, it was all about himself. He designed a mental competition that he had to win against his father. Due to that, Tatsuya hadn't smiled a single time since his last visit with his father. Shigeki had to make him smile.

"Haha! This isn't homework. It's a crossword puzzle."

Tatsuya studied Shigeki carefully, hoping he would burst out laughing.

_He's joking right? I mean Shige doesn't do any form of work without taking a nap._ Tatsuya couldn't believe that Shigeki would even say a thing like that. It was already hard enough to believe Shigeki did any homework, but doing a crossword puzzle. A person would have to use their brain for that, something very unlike Shigeki to do.

"You're joking right?"

"No. I need help figuring out this." Shigeki said, giving Tatsuya a serious expression with his eyebrows crunched closely. Tatsuya stared down at the crossword puzzle, he took the book out of Shige's hand. He noticed only word was missing out of the puzzle.

"Miss me, Miss me, do you wanna blank me?" He read it aloud.

"Miss rhymes with..."

"With...hiss."

"It couldn't be that, silly Tatsubon."

"Don't call me that. How about sis?"

"I doubt it's that." Shigeki chuckled at Tatsuya.

"This."

"I don't think so." Shigeki said. He sounded very sure of himself, nudging his head at Tatsuya.

"How about..." Tatsuya started to speak until he began thinking to himself. He placed his finger at his head, lightly tapping it. His face lighted up like a bulb as he'd figured it out, without realizing what he was about to say.

"Kiss...Miss me, Miss me, Do you want to kiss me?" Tatsuya concluded.

"Sure." Shigeki obliged. He jumped to his feet, swiftly grabbing hold of Tatsuya's arms. He moved closer to Tatsuya, Tatsuya felt his breath lingering against his cheeks, just then Shige smashed his lips against Tatsuya's lips. Tatsuya looked blankly at Shigeki, a little shocked, as Shigeki continued to kiss him. _I can't help it, it kind of feels good._ He reacted to the kiss within seconds, however not fighting back. Instead he eased into it, relaxing into the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy Shigeki's sweet lips.

Shigeki parted his lips away from Tatsuya's.

"You tricked me, Shige." Tatsuya stated, hiding a smirk with a flushed face.

"Yeah I did. I had to. I mean look, you're smiling now."

Tatsuya's smile changed into kinder one. As he wrapped his arms around Shigeki, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Shige."

"No prob, Tatsubon."

"Don't call me that!"

The two locked into argument, as they headed back home.

**x.x.x.x**

**Second Author's Note:** _Was it too corny? A little out of character? Hope you read and review, tell me what you think. Forgive me for my mistakes._


End file.
